


Most Likely To

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was always the boy most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely To

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:19 - .07%._

Nathan was always the boy most likely.

Most likely to run for Congress. Most likely to become President.

Most likely to do great things.

Most likely to fall in love in Texas and father an illegitimate child.

She was the girl Peter saved. The girl Peter fell in love with. It didn't take a brother's watchful eye to figure that out.

Peter had reached for her when he woke up. When he came back to life. Nathan knew that gesture; he knew what it meant, and in that moment, he knew how it felt.

She had brought Peter back to him, and she deserved something for that. They were both in love with her, and she deserved to know that, too.

He was most likely to hold his family together. By any means necessary.

They went to her together, and that was only right. She was theirs, and she claimed them both in whispered cries in darkened rooms. They claimed her as family.

He would set her free, and he knew that she would come back to them. It was what they needed. It was what he wanted.

It was great, and it was terrible. It was the most likely outcome.


End file.
